Sarina Moriko
Sarina Moriko 'is an Original, half-human, half-Cait Sith female created for the anime series ''Yu Yu Hakusho. She is a close friend of Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, and the love interest for Shuichi Minamino/Kurama. She is named Britney in the Fillipino dub. In the English Dub she is voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey. Appearance In her normal human form, Sarina has medium length black hair that is normally pulled into a ponytail with long bangs covering the tips of her ears with white tips and two long white forelocks resting in front of her ears, and a Heterochromia of the eye (one green eye and one yellow eye), alluding to the odd-eyed cat (further delving into her bakeneko side). However, when Sarina triggers her transformation to her demon form, her bangs grow longer to cover her human ears completly and her cat ears spring from behind her bangs, one white ear and one black ear, and she has two tails, one white and one black, while remaining in her outfit she wore before her transformation. Feline features also appear (ca fangs, claws, whiskers, and occasionally slanted pupils). After the Dark Tournament Saga, Sarina wears a red ribbon around her neck with a Cat's Eye gem in the center. Personality Genuinely helpful and well-meaning, Sarina is a pessimistic person overall, only engaging in fighting, and killing, when it's a life-or-death situation. She views Yusuke and Kuwabara as close friends, almost brothers, and aids them throughout the series after her debut. Her agressive side is shown during the Dark Tournament, Chapter Black, and Three Kings sagas, as she fights to her fullest power to protect her family and friends. Outside of fighting, Sarina dosen't hide her feelings and speaks her mind. Her most noticable emotion is her feelings for Kurama/Shuichi Minamino, which are open and honset, and very readable. History Sarina is the child of a human psychic, Seishin, and a Cait Sith, Tenshi, so she has abilities of both. Tenshi was young when Sarina was concieved, leaving Seishin scared thus ended in his leaving. Sarina grew up knowing about her bakeneko powers, and thus learned how to control them. Tenshi died shortly before Sarina's debut, leaving her to be raised by her grandparents, Choro and Hanako. Seishin, and his son (Sarina's half brother), Torikku, appear at the Dark Tournament, and watch Sarina and her team fight all the way to the final match. After that, Seishin and Torikku move in with Sarina and her grandparents, thus becoming a family. Seishin then helps his children learn and control their psychic abilities, which aids them in future sagas. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga Yukina Saga Sarina goes with Yusuke, Kuwabara (and Botan in the anime) to rescue a beautiful ice apparition named Yukina, of whom Kuwabara becomes smitten. However, Yukina is actually Hiei's twin sister, a fact that Kuwabara and even Yukina herself is unaware of. Sarina fights all the way to the Toguro brothers. She, along with Yusuke and Kuwabara defeat them with teamwork and rescue the maiden. Sarina gets injured during the fight and is healed by Yukina. Later it is found out that the Toguros threw the fight on purpose. Sarina hears about the younger Toguro brother coercion of Yusuke to join the Dark Tournament and she decides to join his team, much to the dismay of her grandparents. But her grandfather trains her during the alotted time, teaching her techniques that involve the use of Spirit Energy, and commen Bakeneko fighting techniques. Dark Tournament Saga Sarina trained with her grandfather for the two month time period, learning new techniques that gave her an edge. She is on Team Urameshi along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Genkai (as the Masked Fighter), which was invited as the guest team. Often at times Team Uramashi barely escaped out of the fights alive, and despite heavy bias against them by the tournament committee, they fight their way to the final of the tournament to face Team Toguro. Sarina was one of the driving forces of Team Urameshi, often picking up slack from Kuwabara's losses, and proving that she can fight, despite being a young female and half-demon. Her matches up until the semi-finals are as follows: *Round 1: Team Urameshi vs Team Rokuyukai. **Sarina didn't participate as her team won by defeating the remaining members before she could fight. *Round 2: Team Urameshi vs Dr. Ichigaki **A Four on Four Battle Royale; Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sarina, and Masked Fighter vs M1, M2, M3, and M4 (Original Character). Winner: Team Urameshi *Round 3: Team Urameshi vs Team Maso **Sarina vs Jin- Winner: Double Loss. *Round 4/Semi-Finals: Team Urameshi vs Team Uratogi **Sarina vs Kuro Momotaro- Winner: Sarina *Finals: Team Urameshi vs Team Toguro **Sarina vs Yami- Winner: Double Loss So overall she only wone one real battle (two if counting the Battle Royale), and had two double losses, one of which was possibly rigged due to the committee being against Team Urameshi since the start. Her second double loss happened only because she used every ounch of spirit energy she had. During this Saga, Sarina's feelings for Kurama/Shuichi began to surface, especially during the match between Team Urameshi and Team Maso, where she was on the brink of tears when Brakken was beating on an unconcious Kurama. It was even further shown when she caught his body as Kurama was tossed out of the ring, and she held his body in her arms, as she watched Yusuke beat Brakken. At the end of the Saga, Sarina and Shuichi began a relationship in the human world, Chapter Black Saga Three Kings Saga Epilogue Powers and Abilities Fighting Style *'Athletic Approach/Instinct Driven: '''Sarina fights in the traditional Martial Arts styles, using her Athletic body-type and her insticts to pull ahead in fights. Her main advantages is her cat-like reflexes that come with her Bakeneko bloodline. Known Techniques/Moves *'Spirit Gun *'Spirit Wave' *'Spirit Claw' *'Twin Tail Slash' Trivia *As with being one of the few female main characters, Sarina is also one of the two that are half-demon (the second being her brother) **Likewise she is one of the three with Spirit Awarness abilities (the others being Kuwabara and Toriku) *Sarina shares a name in pronounciation with the main character of the Sailor Moon ''anime series, Serena Tsukino. But that's the only similarity, other than that, both girls are total opposites. *Sarina's VA, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, also voices Ino Yamanaka in the ''Naruto ''anime. *Sarina has cat-like reflexes due to her Cait Sith blood. *When around Shuichi/Kurama, Sarina sometimes acts like Zoey from ''MewMew Power, getting giddy, sometimes her ears/tails appear, and she'll occasionally 'Meow' after a sentence or two about Shuichi/Kurama, as to which her face becomes more cat-like. *Sarina is the only character to call Kurama by his human name during and after the Dark Tournament Saga up until the epilogue. Category:AnimeOC Category:Female OC